


I'll be watching

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, M/M, Overprotectiveness, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Bucky is worried about Stark’s intentions towards Steve.





	I'll be watching

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Love or Lust” [N4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

James is worried about Steve. He normally was. Steve was the kind of guy that when he gets it in his head to do something he’s going to do it. Regardless of if it is a good idea or not. Generally he puts it down to some sort of ‘greater good’ bull. But he always knew at the back of his mind during those times that Steve would be fine.

But this time was different.

This time he wasn’t so sure.

Steve’s heart was always his weakness. That and his stubbornness.

He doesn’t know what Starks’s intentions of Steve are, but the man better hope they are good for his own sake.

It wasn’t a match he would have dreamt up. Stark is a whirlwind super intelligence superdiva. Living life in a rush, to the fullest. Burning through life at near supersonic speeds. He had heard of Stark’s flings, his one night stands. Bed partners out on the curb by morning. Steve doesn’t deserve that. Stark better hope Steve isn’t that to him. Steve has such a big heart, so trusting of people. He doesn’t want Steve’s heart broken.

So far from what he has seen things have been fine. They make each other happy. But in his experience there wasn’t much room for trust.

But if Stark makes Steve happy… he is willing to leave things be.

* * *

_[9 Years in the future]_

Looking back, James isn't apologetic about how protective he was of Steve. Anyone who knew Steve would understand. But he was happier with where everyone was today.

Today was Steve and Tony's fifth anniversary. Everyone was gathered in some building of Tony's, some mansion in Manhattan that his Mother favored for her charity work. All the heroes who came into the Avengers were there, some X-Men and some friends. It was a good thing that Tony was rich and had such a large building, because they had a lot of friends. He was proud to say he knew more than half the people here. Maybe.

James was glad things worked out so well between Steve and Tony. It was hard to accept at first, but he saw how good they are together. He knows he may have been a strain on their relationship and that he was sorry for. It took him a long time to accept that Tony was Steve's boyfriend, and that they were in it for the long haul. It took even longer for Tony and himself to form something resembling a friendship, stilted and antagonistic as it was.

It was only during to process of helping Steve and Tony plan and organize their wedding did he and Tony start to get along. With all the long hours together, well, there wasn't much of a choice.

From then on he had become good friends with Tony. It wasn't long before they both realized they can use each other to look after Steve, Both out in the field and back at home.

Things were good. He would still relieve Tony of his private assets if he ever hurt Steve. But that seems like a far away issue now.

For now, he was going to enjoy Steve and Tony’s anniversary and have a good time.


End file.
